As I lay dying
by dean-winchester-is-our-king
Summary: "My mother ran as fast as she could by my side. I knew I had lost a lot of blood. But it worthed it. I saved that girl's life. Even I couldn't save mine." A little tribute to (my) beloved Draco Malfoy..


_-AU  
Location: Malfoy Manor  
Time: Wizarding War II_

 _-ONE SHOT ONLY ON MY BELOVED DRACO MALFOY_

 _How would Draco felt, in an alternative universe, if his aunt was torturing Hermione?  
I've already wrote one shot about that, I just can't stop lol xx_

Sweat was all over my body. My wet hair were in front of my eyes, so I couldn't see clearly. My eyes were widely open. I was going to die, I was more that sure of that.  
Dark Lord was on his way to manor. I was watching, while my aunt was torturing the girl in front of me. The girl I was perfectly sure I knew.  
Granger.  
I tried not to hear her screams of pain, while she was begging me to help her.  
"Draco" she murmered. "Please. It hurts". A tear left her eye and got down her cheek. I petrified in front of her sight. I was almost crying too _. I know, I know it hurts. I've been tortured by Dark Lord himself several times.  
_ She was laying in pain in front of Bellatrix's feet. Then, Bellatrix kicked her right to her stomach. My heart stopped for a moment. Her ugly smile spread on her face, while she was looking at me.  
"Draco" she whispered.  
"End this" she was saying, while she gave me her silver knife. I realised the knife was bloody of Granger's blood, I guessed. Granger's eyes were wide in terror. I took the knife and look forward, at the girl in front of my own feet. What she did to deserve that? While I was looking at her, I scratched my own flesh with the knife and my own blood was running out. I was deathly bleeding, but I really didn't care. I was going to die anyway.  
My mother ran by my side, grabbing my body tight on hers. She was talking to someone, her sister I thought. "You shouldn't have gave him that damn knife!" she was screaming. Her voice was clear, near my ear; it was causing me a headache. "Obviously, he saw that blood on the knife and thought you almost murdered that poor girl!"  
Bellatrix laughed, inhumanly. "It's not my fault your son is insane, Kissie!" i heard her saying, completely naturally. She was right. I was completely insane now. I saw people being tortured and murdered in my own house, how could still not get mad? I tried to say something. I almost succeed.  
"See?" I almost said. I couldn't find my own voice to speak. "That's how blood really looks like. I bet if she had hurt that girl, she would see that her blood would be the same shit as mine-"  
"Shhh..." my mother tried to calm me down. "Everything is okay, Draco" she whispered. "You will be okay, I'll cast a spell that will heal y-"  
"What about her?" I pointed weakly at the girl's body in front of me. "Who will heal her?"  
Mother couldn't answer.  
Bellatrix was up the girl's body again. Her knife was on her hand again. _No_ , my head was screaming, _I won't let you hurt her!  
_ "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed at my aunt's direction as I was trying to stand up. "YOU WON'T DARE TOUCH HER!"  
My mother tried to keep me down, on her body. "Draco" she whispered on my ear. "Don't. You're hurt".  
"She is too!" I yelled. "I will curse your sister if she won't let the girl go!" And I would do. I had standed my wand and pointing to my aunt's black figure. Then, something took Bellatrix's attention.  
So did mine.  
The ceiling was vibrating violently for a couple of minutes, when it broke down on the middle of the room. A millions of crystals, from the light up the ceiling, travelled in every direction, tried to hurt us. I broke down the floor, reaching Granger and covering her from the crystals with my body. I was hurted even more but I wasn't giving a damn shit.  
Bellatrix shouted violently, while a little house-elf was appeared in front of our eyes. The little elf was painfully familiar to me.  
It was Dobby.  
Dobby, my family's house-elf, which won its freedom, thanks to Harry Potter. My father was really upset about that.  
Bellatrix looked furious while she was talking to Dobby. I couldn't really hear what they were saying.  
From nowhere, Potter and Weasley apperead to the room too. Potter reached me and Granger, who I was still protecting with my body. I silently tried to say that I was protecting her, but it was out of need. He understood before I get out a word.  
"Thank you" he whispered. "If Hermione was awake, I'm sure she could be thankful too".  
I gave him softly the girl's hurted body and he, Weasley and Dobby were lost in the dark.  
My mother ran as fast as she could by my side. I knew I had lost a lot of blood. But it worthed it. I saved that girl's life. Even I couldn't save mine.  
"You will be allright, baby" she whispered to my ear. She was nearly crying. "I won't lose you, my baby- My Draco.."  
I couldn't hear the rest. My eyes closed and all the sounds on the room sounded like from a far away tube. While I was lost, I smiled one time, thinking the girl I saved tonight.  
 _It was worthing it, Draco, it was worthing it.  
_ Then, the dark took me and I fainted.

 _A/N: Well, I've wrote a lot of one shots recently and I can't stop, I just have so many ideas! R &R please, it makes me feel apreciatted! And thank all the folks who are reading my stories! __You're the best xx_


End file.
